Chiisana Hohoemi
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Wenn es möglich wäre… Möchte ich dorthin… Wo du bist… Verzeih mir…“ Und der Dämon lächelte ein zweites Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, als er seinen Schützling betrachtete.


**Chiisana Hohoemi  
**  
_Seine Hand berührte die kalte Wange. Schnee schmolz in den Haaren. In den langen braunen Haare, die immer so seidig glatt gewesen waren. Schnee schmolz auch in den Kleidern. In den Kleidern, die er sich so hart erarbeitet hatte. Und weiße Flocken tanzten auf der porzellangleichen Haut, über die er gerade strich. Weiß und zart – und kalt.  
Und doch. Das Lächeln blieb. Das Lächeln auf den Lippen war noch da. Für ihn. Nur für ihn. Für niemand sonst. Denn er war es gewesen. Er hatte diesem Jungen zu einem Leben verholfen. Er hatte mit ihm gelebt. Für ihn gelebt. Dieser Junge war sein Werkzeug gewesen. Sein Helfer. Der Mensch an seiner Seite. Der ihm vertraute.  
Er war sein Ein und Alles gewesen. Er hatte es ihm nur nie gesagt. Nicht bei einer Gelegenheit. Nur jetzt. Jetzt, wo er starb – neben ihm. Jetzt verließen die Worte, die so tief in ihm gesteckt hatten, seine Lippen.  
„Wenn es möglich wäre… Möchte ich dorthin… Wo du bist… Verzeih mir…"  
Und der Dämon lächelte ein zweites Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, als er seinen Schützling betrachtete._

Haku mochte den Winter. Wenn die weiße Welt sein Leiden verbarg. Und der Schnee ihn einhüllte, wie eine weiße Decke, die sich schützend um seinen schmalen Körper legte. Er mochte den Winter für seine Stille und die Kälte, die er brachte. Wenn alles im Sonnenlicht glitzerte und funkelte und sein Blick von dem hellen Glanz geblendet wurde. Der Schnee war seine Welt. Der Winter seine Familie. Und das Eis sein bester Freund.  
Der Junge mit den langen braunen Haaren ließ Eisblumen aus der Schneedecke unter seinen Füßen wachsen.  
„Zabuza-san! Sieh doch!" Mit einem Lächeln deutete er auf die glänzenden kristallenen Gebilde. Zabuza schenkte ihm ein Nicken. Ein Dämon lächelte nicht. Ein Dämon freute sich auch nicht. Haku wusste das. Also akzeptierte er die Wärme, die ihm so entgegengebracht wurde.  
Das klare Lachen hallte über die verschneite Lichtung, als der junge Shinobi sein glitzerndes Werk betrachtete und es in andere Formen brachte. Sie waren auf einer Mission um einen Feudalherren des Landes umzubringen. Doch seit Tagen tobte ein Schneesturm übers Land und ließ kein Vorwärtskommen zu. So blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als in diesem relativ geschützten Wald zu verbleiben und den Sturm weiterziehen zu lassen. Die Langeweile und das Abwarten machten den Dämon Zabuza unruhig. Er wollte den Kerl so schnell wie möglich umbringen um seinem Ziel ein Stück näher zu kommen. Haku hingegen war fröhlich wie immer und ließ sich von den belanglosesten Sachen ablenken. Am liebsten saß er ruhig da und beobachtete die Schneehasen, die kaum sichtbar über den weißen Schnee schlichen.  
Zabuza betrachtete den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Wenn sie nicht bald weiterkommen würden, dann würde er geradewegs in den Sturm reinlaufen müssen – und wollen. Denn lange hielt er es hier nicht mehr aus. Plötzlich traf ein Schneeball seine Wange und knurrend wandte er sich dem Werfer zu. Haku hatte rosige Wangen und lachte über das ganze Gesicht.  
„Zabuza-san! Du hast das ja nicht mal bemerkt! Bist du so sehr in Gedanken?", kicherte er fröhlich. Der Dämon schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken.  
„Aus meinen Augen, Haku. Sofort."  
Der Angesprochene riss erschrocken die Augen auf und nickte dann schnell. Anscheinend hatte er es doch ein wenig übertrieben… Schnell schlich er von der Lichtung und ließ seinen Begleiter allein. Auch wenn er zu Zabuza aufsah, auch wenn dieser sein Meister und Lebensretter war – wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, war man besser nicht in seiner Nähe.

***

Es war bereits Abend. Die kleine Höhle, die sie gefunden hatten, musste für eine weitere Nacht herhalten. Das Feuer prasselte vor sich hin und in seiner Wut hatte er den Hasen leicht ermorden können. Nur, dass es ein Hase war, der da über dem Feuer hing, das sollte das Haku besser nicht erfahren, sonst würde er sich demonstrativ weigern, auch nur einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Und essen mussten sie beide. Allerdings würde er bald ohne den zarten Jungen anfangen, wenn dieser nicht bald auftauchte. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, erhob sich Zabuza und schob sich durch den engen Spalt der Höhle, um Ausschau nach dem Shinobi zu halten. Draußen wehte kalter Wind und stiebte den Schnee hin und her. Die Dunkelheit ließ nur wenig Sichtweite zu. Selbst Zabuza, dessen Element der Nebel war, hatte Schwierigkeiten etwas zu sehen. Doch dann verrieten ihm die Geräusche von Schritten die Ankunft eines Menschen. Und als der Junge mit dem braunen langen Haaren schließlich vor ihm stand und mit hochroten Wangen und unregelmäßigem Atem in seine Arme stolperte – da verspürte der Dämon zum ersten Mal Schuld. Und Sorge.  
Er nahm den erschöpften Körper auf den Arm und trug ihn in das wärmere Innere der schützenden Unterkunft. Ließ ihn auf der dünnen Decke nieder und band das Stirnband ab. Durchgeschwitzt war es, nass, wie alles andere an Haku. Heiß lag der zitternde, schwache Körper da vor ihm, glühte beinahe wie das Feuer, das immer noch sorglos und gemütlich prasselte.  
Vorsichtig strich der Dämon über die nasse Stirn. Sie war heiß, brennend heiß. Was hatte der Junge nur angestellt? Zabuza zog ihm den Oberkimono aus und legte ihn über den zitternden Körper. Obwohl Haku hohes Fieber zu haben schien, schüttelte es den ganzen Körper des kleinen Shinobi.  
Der Größere stand auf und wollte etwas zu Trinken für seinen Schützling holen, als eine Hand im am Handgelenk packte.  
„Zabuza-san…"  
Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem Kranken.  
„Zabuza-san…"  
„Was ist?"  
„Bleibst du hier…?"  
Die leise, gequälte Frage verschlug ihm erst die Sprache, dann strich er fast liebevoll über die verschwitzten Haare. „Ja."  
„Ich will nicht, dass du gehst…" Die Stimme verlor sich im Knistern des Feuers – aber Zabuza hatte sie trotzdem vernommen.  
„Ich bin da. Haku. Hab keine Angst."  
Der Dämon riss ein Stück Stoff von seinem Oberteil ab, ging mit schnellen Schritten nach draußen um den Stoff im Schnee zu befeuchten. Dann eilte er wieder zu dem Kranken zurück und legte ihn auf dessen Stirn, um sie zu kühlen und das Fieber zu bekämpfen.  
Nachdem Zabuza Haku mit Nahrung und Trinken versorgt hatte, selbst wenn der größte Teil des Hasen für ihn übrig blieb, setzte er sich stumm an das Kopfende der Decke und betrachtete seinen Schützling, der immer noch schnell atmend da lag. Aber wenigstens holte er jetzt regelmäßig Luft.  
Zabuza war schon fast eingeschlafen, er dämmerte leicht vor sich hin, da erhob sich Hakus zitternde Stimme über den heulenden Wind des Schneesturms.  
„Zabuza-san… Mir ist so schrecklich kalt."  
Und fürwahr, der Kleinere zitterte am ganzen Körper. Schnell breitete der Dämon seine Decke über den braunhaarigen Jungen aus, aber das half immer noch nicht viel. Ein wenig verzweifelt sah er auf Haku herab, der zitterte wie Espenlaub. Dann zuckte er nur leicht mit den Schultern und legte sich einfach neben seinen Begleiter. Nach kurzem Zögern legte er einen Arm um den zarten Körper und drückte Haku an sich.  
Nach ein paar Minuten hörte das heftige Zittern auf und Haku schlief beruhigt weiter. Die kontinuierlichen Atemzüge, das knisternde Feuer und die Geräusche des Schneesturms machten auch Zabuza schläfrig. Und so schloss er – das Gesicht in Hakus weiche Haare gedrückt – die Augen und war kurz darauf auch eingeschlafen.

***

Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, war der Platz neben ihm leer. Schnell stand der Dämon auf und eilte nach draußen – und tatsächlich, da stand Haku, die zwei Decken um sich geschlungen, das lange Haar fiel ihm glänzend über die Schultern.  
Und in diesem Moment zuckte zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben, ein kurzes Lächeln über die Lippen des sonst so grausigen Dämons, als er seinen Schützling im hellen Licht des Schnees betrachtete. Er hatte noch nie etwas so Schönes gesehen. Ja. Haku war wunderschön.  
Unterbrochen wurde dieser Moment, als es in Zabuzas Nase heftig kribbelte und er laut niesen musste.  
Überrascht drehte Haku sich um und bemerkte den Anderen.  
„Zabuza-san! Oh nein, ich hab dich doch nicht etwa angesteckt! Zabuza-san! Alles in Ordnung?!"  
Zabuza schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah er den Jungen mit gewohnt gleichgültigem Blick an und nickte.  
„Ja, alles in Ordnung."

- owari

chiisana hohoemi = kleines Lächeln


End file.
